Memories Forgotten, Strength Within
by Elbereth Queen of the St
Summary: Before he died, Glorfindel was married and his wife bore to him a child, Laurefinwen. As she struggles with the events of her young life, she is sent on a perilous quest to save her mother. Turns into the basic damsel in distress story, with 1 HUGE twist!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I dont own LotR...i wish i did. I am not making any money off of this, dont sue me!!!  
  
a/n: mildly a LotR fic, but only in using a few places and one character, enjoy! ^_^  
  
The Beginning  
  
*A thin-framed elven woman sat quietly in a small cottage, in a rocking chair, cradling a baby. There was another woman in the kitchen, cooking something and wafting delicious smells around the house. At the time, all was calm. This peace was suddenly shattered when several large orcs wearing the traditional attire of an elf-hating group in which they obviously belonged. They could be recognized by their black masks, concealing their eyes but leaving the rest of their face bare. They also wore an ensemble of robes in deep bloodred with a black widow spider in black upon their breast. The terrorists of middle earth. The elf-woman stood up, setting her baby down, and proclaimed "Halt! What is your business in my home? If you have no valid answer, I bid you leave now!"  
The leader of them coolly replied "Our business is to rid Middle-Earth of scum like you...and we intend to do just that!" the last part he yelled and charged her with his sword. The other woman was powerless to stop them, for two other members of the group had seized her and held her back. The man that had charged the other woman had reached his target and plunged his sword deeply into her left shoulder. The pierced skin surrounding the wound had turned black at the edges. The blade that had committed the crime was also black, a sign of evil.   
(Note: It was a morgul-blade. It was perhaps a special blade, for, unlike other blades, it would dissolve when anything pure had touched it. Naturally, it vanished when it pierced the young woman. It was different from the other morgul-blades that had been found over the years, this one was forged by the hand of Sauron himself. It had great power and the damage it could wreak was unimaginable. Sauron passed away when the one ring was cast into the fires of Orodruin, so he would never be able to wield the morgul blade again. Perhaps the remainder of the Uruk -Hai had seized out of the wreckage of Barad-dur, the dark tower....)  
(a/n: back to the story!)  
From the wound, blood was pouring out, the poor wounded maiden lay sprawled, unconscious, over her baby, which in her last ounce of strength, she had tried to protect before passing out from the loss of blood. The orcs and man, seemingly satisfied with the damage they had caused, hit the other woman over the head, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. They then destroyed many of their property and left. Luckily, the letter-carrier of the village had come to bring the news, and found both of the women and called for the healer of their town. The "cooking maiden" was revived and the wounded mother was healed to the best condition she could be by that point. The wound was closed and left no mark, save the long hideous black scar along it. Most say that the evil never truly left it....*  
'This nightmare!' thought Laurefinwen, a young elvish girl, as she was jerked awake by this reaccurance.  
Unbeknownst to most, Glorfindel, The brave army captain of Gondolin, was married before he set off with the armies. His betrothed was named Earel. Also Unbeknownst to most, before he left, she bore to him a daughter, Laurefinwen. He was only around long enough to name her, after himself, and as to the color of her raiment. (the name 'Glorfindel' means golden-haired and the name 'Laurefinwen' means golden-haired maiden) Then his duties to Gondolin called. Sadly he was killed somewhere in this, on the dreadful pass, Cirith Thoronath, Eagles Cleft. A narrow pass wound its way cautiously around, on the right side, a precipe, and on the left, a deep abyss. Glorfindel valiantly dueled with a balrog when his party was ambushed by orcs. Both Glorfindel and balrog fell to their ruin into the crevice. when Earel found out about his death, she grieved deeply. She had loved him so passionately that she wished to die for him. For many days, she neither slept, nor ate, and the only time she came out of her room was to tend to the baby. Soon after the untimely passing of Glorfindel, when she was caring for Laurefinwen, the orcs came. She indeed was the maiden wounded, and Laurefinwen was the baby. The other woman mentioned, though she didn't look it was very old, and was Laurefinwen's grandmother, Aldaloth. They never called her that, to them, she was grandmama. This vision wasn't actually a nightmare, but a flashback. Of course, Laurefinwen didn't remember any of this, as she was a child when this happened, but grandmama had told her many a story, as did her mother when she inquired about her scar.  
As to the rest of her growing up, it had been quick and rewarding. Her childhood fled fast, and at the age of 70.(I heard that '70' is the elvish equivalent to our '18') Laurefinwen had almost grown enough to posses the body she would inhabit till the end of time, as elves never age. Her hair was golden upon her brow (hence her name), and flowing like a river past her shoulders. Her skin was milky her eyes clear blue, and her hands dainty and nimble. She was tall in stature, and not undeveloped, as she had reached her coming of age at 70. She was not only skilled in most forms of women-craft, she was graceful, and very perceptive in the feelings of others and matters of the heart. Her flaws in these manners were one, her inability to sew. She was a horrible seamstress, and had no desire to learn better. Two, she was a notoriously bad-mouthed elf. she usually remembered to keep it to a minimum when she was around superiors, who included just about everyone other than her friends and other people her age, she also didn't consider people in her family superiors to her.  
(where were we...?)  
Even more, if possible, she was skilled in manly affairs, such as archery, combat, and riding. She was the best horse rider in all Belegsir, he village. She could beat anyone that dared to challenge her. She could also wield both elven blades and bow as well as any man, or elf. She, of course, had to learn these in secret from whoever would teach her, for it was considered scornful for a woman to learn something generally meant for a male. She mostly learned from trusted warriors. The warriors of Belegsir were some of the fiercest of Middle-Earth. Of these strong, disciplined elves, some were kind enough to teach their techniques, even though Laurefinwen was a female. The especially helpful were her friends, two elf-men, Feathalion and Gaerelen. They both are tall, strong, and handsome. Gaerelen had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Feathalion, on the other hand, was completely different, he had long black hair and intense green eyes. Both were first class soldiers of Belegsir. After her lessons with her mother, Laurefinwen was planning to meet them by the Linduin, the singing river. It was strong and swift, hence their cities name, meaning mighty river. They were working on archery today. Long before, Laurefinwen had the village bowsmith craft her an elegant and strong bow. It was made of holly, long and supple; it had beautiful intricate designs of flowers and leaves carved into it. Feathalion and Gaerelen had shown her how to make arrows long before, which she had became quite good at, and soon began to carve the same designs that were on her bow into each of her arrows.  
Time seemed to drag on as Earel kept trying in vain to teach Laurefinwen how to stitch. Finally, after a long lesson, complete with much groaning from Laurefinwen, Earel said "Oh, this is hopeless! I suppose we can leave it here for today...." she then heaved a sigh and put down her needles.  
"Yes!" Laurefinwen happily hissed through her teeth, her face brightening. she quickly ran to her room to collect her materials needed for archery and hastily shoved them in her bag. By the look of the sun, she was already late. She then ran out the door, with a hurried "Be back later, bye mom!" to Earel who in return called  
"Aren't you going to help me clean up!?" This was to no avail, as Laurefinwen was already out the door and running down the street. Earel began to clear the cluttered table.  
Laurefinwen dashed down her secret path through the beautiful wood she lived by, not stopping to enjoy the loveliness of what lay all around her. Running at top speed, she quickly reached the Linduin. She found Gaerelen and Feathalion waiting for her with their bows. They had set up targets on trees in varying heights and distances. When Laurefinwen arrived, Feathalion flashed her a bright smile and Gaerelen said  
"Well, well, look who decided to join us!" of course he was teasing, and while he said it, he sent her a wink. He came walking up to meet her while Feathalion shyly hung back and started taking an arrow out of his quiver.  
"Today, we will work on accuracy of aim in all distances and heights." Feathalion said in his calm voice.  
"Yeah, so lets get down to business!" said Gaerelen in a mockingly serious tone of voice.  
"As if you would ever be serious!" Laurefinwen laughed, each knew the other was joking as their eyes met an they both grinned. Laurefinwen, eager to begin, took out her bow and quiver and carried both into the area in front of the targeted trees. She fitted an arrow into her bow, aimed, and let it sail through the air and come to rest with a thud in the center of the first target, which was about the standard target height and distance away. Feeling cocky and acting as if this was normal, she notched her second arrow, and lined up with her second target, one far away. she aimed, and fired. The arrow soared past the target and hit another tree, slightly to the left! Feathalion frowned and Gaerelen started laughing. While Gaerelen was rolling on the ground in fits of giggles, Feathalion walked over to where Laurefinwen was standing, her face burning with embarrassment, and gently told her  
"If you start slightly to the left of your target, you should resist the urge to pull to the left, as most right-handed peoples tend to do."  
(a/n: I have no idea if this is actually what happens, I was guessing! Just flow with it, and if there are any archers out there, don't flame me, I don't know anything!!! ach, also, if there happen to be any archers out there, correct me if i'm wrong, please)  
Wrinkling her brow, perhaps not so cocky this time, Laurefinwen fitted another arrow on to her bow. She did as Feathalion said and sure enough, the arrow hit the target. It wasn't in the center, but she was improving! She glanced excitedly over at Feathalion, who gave a small smile. Gaerelen had seen this and was possibly jealous, so he came over and said "Okay, Laurefinwen, we have to work on your long-distance aiming." he proceeded to lay his hands lightly on top of hers, on her bow, and proceeded to guide it to where it should be to hit her target. She released her arrow, and it planted itself in the heart of the bullseye. She squealed with excitement and beamed at Gaerelen, who whispered something in her ear, it was illegible, but whatever it was made Laurefinwen blush and giggle. Feathalion just turned away with an odd look on his face. After that, he was quite reserved, while as Gaerelen was his normal buoyant self. They spent the remainder of the time practicing, Laurefinwen getting better and better. In the middle of their practice, a group of twittering she-elves passed by, giggling. You could hear audible whispers of insulting nature, directed at Laurefinwen. Laurefinwen shot them a sour look and cursed them aloud. She didn't even bother to control herself. She proceeded to ignore them and keep shooting. When the girls had reached them, they walked over to where Gaerelen was standing with an arrow pulled tight, ready to fire. Ruffling their skirts, several of them sidled up to him and said, simultaneously  
"Hi, Gaerelen!" in their stupid flirty voices. Upon hearing this, Gaerelen's concentration was shattered, however, he still let his arrow fly. He had jerked off course and the arrow sailed somewhere to the left of him. As he was saying "Well hello ladies!-" he was cut of by a piercing scream. The scream was followed by Laurefinwen's voice saying "Ow! Shit!" when he turned around, he saw the sleeve of her dress had been torn and her arm was bleeding. He gasped and ran over to where Laurefinwen was sitting with Feathalion kneeling beside her. Laurefinwen grimaced in pain, Gaerelen's stray arrow had grazed her arm. She angrily turned to Gaerelen when he arrived and yelled "What the hell were you doing!? You and your stupid girlfriends!" with this, she reassured Feathalion that she would be okay, and gave a hurried thanks, and stormed off into the forest. She angrily stomped through the woods on her secret path, still fuming, and clutching her arm. Both elf-men stood by the banks of the Linduin, and realized that Laurefinwen had left her beautiful bow and quiver lying in the grass. They didn't know what else to do, so they took down the targets, picked up Laurefinwen's things, and started towards her house. Laurefinwen had arrived home, dirty, angry, and bleeding. When she walked in, her mothers reaction was instantaneous. "Good heavens! What happened!?" said Earel in distress, rushing to her daughters side. "Fell." Laurefinwen quickly grunted a lie. "Oh, darling, lets get you cleaned up!" said Earel, going motherly and escorting Laurefinwen to the washroom. After her wound was cleaned and dressed, there came a knock at the door. Earel answered it with Laurefinwen peering over her shoulder. There in the doorway stood Gaerelen and Feathalion. They all stood here for a moment, unclear of what to say, until Gaerelen, spotting Laurefinwen, said "Laure, you forgot your bow...and these" he said, picking up her quiver and bow. "Its Laurefinwen to you! ...And thanks!" she said, snatching her things roughly away and giving him a stony look. She then proceeded to sit by the fire, next to Grandmama. Her mother quickly thanked them a little confusedly and closed the door. Walking over to Laurefinwen, she said "You fell, huh?" with a skeptical look and cocking an eyebrow. "Meep." Laurefinwen said, looking guilty and sinking in her chair. This was the beginning of a long argument/lecture in which Laurefinwen had been forced to tell of where she really had been for the past few hours. She also had to explain about the bow, the arrows, and who were these "strange men" showing up in our doorway. Then there was some yelling done by Earel about ladylike manners and such. When she was done, she sent Laurefinwen in exile to her room. Grounded. a/n: well, that was it, please review, I need opinions!!! 


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2:  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...I wish I did. I am not making any money off of this, don't sue me!!!  
  
a/n: I'm sorry, this chapter is woefully short! Please bear with me, I hope it makes up for it in content! enjoy! ^_^  
~btw~thanx to any one who reveiwed, i love you all! :')   
Note to Fuius: I don't think that that is correct grammer, but o well, i don't really care that much. It DOES sound like he gave birth...eeewww, images. lol  
  
'Gaerelen! That idiot!' Laurefinwen thought bitterly. 'How could I have possibly believed that he like me, for me? He was just attracted to my outward appearance! When he whispered to me during archery, I was really flattered, and I might have considered turning our childlike flirtatious behavior into something real...the whisper, I remember it so clearly still....  
* "Laure, I want to see you, privately. I have feelings for you other than friendship. Please consider me...I love you." this he whispered softly into my ear. I blushed at these words and...*  
'Those were his exact words. That hurts...it just hurts.' with this thought coursing through her mind, she dropped off into an uneasy sleep.  
Laurefinwen was awakened in the middle of the night by a sharp tapping noise against her window. She waited for it to stop, and when it didn't, she was forced to go see what it was. As it turned out, It was Gaerelen throwing a stone so it would tap on the glass. Laurefinwen saw who it was and in disgust, closed the curtains. She attempted to go back to sleep, but he would not stop with the continuous tapping. In exasperation, Laurefinwen roused herself up and stumbled over to the window, threw it open and called out to him,  
"Must you do that!? I am trying to sleep!"  
"Yes, I must. You are mad at me, I wish to make peace." he answered back.  
Her heart softened at these words, but she knew that if he did this once, she believed he would do it again. With a frown, she called out "Get used to disappointment." and shut the window. She watched him from the darkness of her room, his face fell, he hung his head, and walked away.  
In truth, she felt sort-of bad for him, but she thought that he really should learn to control his urges, and gain some self discipline. Besides, that arrow hurt! She glanced down at her bandaged arm...still tender. Laurefinwen made her way towards her bed and fell into an unconscious sleep.   
  
Gaerelen lay awake, wondering. 'What did I do?' he thought. 'Well, I know what I did...but it wasn't that bad to deserve this disgrace...was it? No, I just don't deserve someone like Laurefinwen...she is beautiful. She'll never have me now. I might as well forget about her. There is probably someone out there for me...wish it was her.'  
  
Feathalion's mind was not idle during the night either. His thoughts were slightly happier though. 'Perhaps I will ask Laurefinwen if she would like to work on sword fighting tomorrow...maybe she will want Gaerelen along, but after what happened today, I don't know. It must have been bad, she looked hurt. I wish to se her again, its odd, I've-No...there is nothing!' he told himself sternly. 'Ever since that fateful day....  
* I had asked her to meet me. She appeared on the edge of the field of wildflowers, looking as beautiful and radiant as ever. Her dark hair in braids, she cautiously made her way towards me. I picked a flower for her, and when she approached, I tucked it behind her ear. She looked oddly at me, but none-the-less, smiled.  
"Arien...." I softly called out to her. She looked up, and I took her hands. "I have something I need to say. I have held it in for far too long...."  
"What is it?" she asked, looking worried.  
"I cannot hide it anymore...my true feelings.... You mean more to me than anything in the world. I love you." these last words I whispered tenderly into her ear, putting all of my heart into those last tree words.  
She backed away, looking startled. She set this look on her face that said more than words ever could, a look of frowns and worry and sorrow combined. Deepening the look, she muttered to me, "I...should go." With that, she got up and started walking away from me. Before disappearing, she took one last look at me with that same, sorrowful, worried, frowning look, and walked away. The painful truth lay in those eyes...she did not love me. In that moment, my heart split in two.  
Arien started avoiding me whenever possible and hanging out with different people, and soon, passed out of my knowledge.  
That day I vowed never to love again.*  
  
a/n: what did you think??? Tell me in either a review or email me at Camille412@aol.com thanks for reading ^_^ 


	3. Forgiveness and Pain

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...I wish I did. I am not making any money off of this, don't sue me!!!  
  
a/n: chapter three is up! Thank you all for reading, I love you guys! :') Enjoy this chapter, its a bit longer than chapter 2. have fun!  
  
Laurefinwen awoke late the next morning to the sound of chirping birds. she had the whole night to think about Gaerelen and the more she thought about it, she got softer and softer until her anger just ebbed away is spite of herself. She decided that she had possibly been too hard on him. Laurefinwen wasn't without conscience, she felt bad for what she had done. She decided to seek him out and apologize. After eating lunch, Laurefinwen set out looking. She searched high and low, and after a while, she found him. The sight she found enraged and saddened her than she was before, or ever. She found him in a meadow, snogging with some girl Laurefinwen didn't even know.  
  
a/n: okay, okay sorry! This is the last time I'm being British, I promise!!!  
  
Laurefinwen gasped and narrowed her eyes. As soon as Gaerelen heard this, he jerked around wide eyed. Laurefinwen just stood there, looking him in the eyes with a look of hatred, deep hurting, mistrust, and betrayal on her face. She tried to keep them in, but hot tears of fury rolled down her cheeks. He looked sort-of worried, and slightly ashamed. When she could bear it no longer, Laurefinwen dashed off into the woods, weeping.  
'I could never love him.' she thought as she ran. 'Never.'  
  
'Oh no!' Gaerelen thought, 'This only makes it worse!' Gaerelen glanced at the girl hanging at his neck, trying to get him to indulge again. He didn't even know her name. 'It doesn't matter,' he thought, 'she's here now. she's still not Laurefinwen...my beautiful maiden. It still doesn't matter...my love is unrequited. She looked hurt just now...it was probably shock. I know about the chemistry between her and Feathalion...she only thinks of me as her childish friend.' Gaerelen thought bitterly. He closed his eyes and let the wave of emotions sweep over him. There was love, sorrow, anger, but definitely, the strongest of these feelings was jealousy. 'My love is unrequited, evermore.' With this last thought cruelly coursing through his head, Gaerelen shamefully accepted the fact that she would never be his. He took refuge in the girl he was with and turned all of his hate, pain, and misery into passion.  
  
"That bastard!" Laurefinwen screamed aloud to no one. She grimaced, forcing tears to leak out of the corners of her eyes. 'Why did her do this!?' Laurefinwen thought, 'He completely went back on what he said, and I doubt that it was true. If it was, he just ruined his chance. I would have wanted to get to know him...I don't actually love him, but he is fun to be with, and I like him. It will never go farther, I will not allow it. He betrayed my trust, he lost his chance, there are no more.' suddenly a soft voice spoke behind Laurefinwen, wrenching her out of her thoughts.  
"Laurefinwen?" Feathalion called, unsure. Laurefinwen slowly turned around to reveal her tearstained face and her look of pain.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, clearly aware that something was wrong, or someone....  
She just kept looking at him with that hurt look, every once in a while letting her lashes sweep down and let more tears free.  
"Shh..." He said soothingly, walking over to where Laurefinwen was sitting and joining her. "Its all right, tell me about it." Feathalion said, trying to be comforting.  
"I-was-looking-f-for-Gae-Gae-Gaerelen-and-i-found-and-he...!" With this her feeble attempt to explain failed as Laurefinwen collapsed onto Feathalion, sobbing. He was feeling very strange when this happened, all he could do was awkwardly pat her head/back while she clung to him, weeping into his chest.  
'I am going to speak with Gaerelen...what did he do this time?' Feathalion thought. 'Whatever it is, he will pay.' Interrupting his thoughts, Laurefinwen abruptly sat up, still bleary-eyed, and said  
"Thank you Fea," pausing for a moment.  
'She-she called me "Fea!"' Feathalion thought giddily.  
"Sometimes you just need a shoulder to cry on...or a chest." she said sheepishly, noticing the puddle that had formed when her cheek was against him.  
Feathalion said nothing, but in return gave her a smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. For a while they just rocked back and forth, Laurefinwen weeping for most of the time. After many minutes had passed, and most of her tears had flown away, a slightly-calmer Laurefinwen sat up and softly murmured  
"I should be getting home, it's after dinner."  
"Yeah okay, see you later...Laure." Feathalion said, releasing her. He decided to call her 'Laure' to see what she would say. Apparently she didn't care, she just smiled and vanished (as is the manner of elves).  
Feathalion sat for a moment. He reached into the water of the pond, and picked a lily.  
'Beautiful...' he thought. 'soft and lovely. Like Laure, always appealing on the outside...bit also on the inside.' he thought, bringing the blossom to his nose and inhaling the sweet scent. 'Strong roots, yet the petals, so fragile, if one is disturbed, the whole flower is in disarray.' with this final thought, Feathalion set the flower on the surface of the water and blew it gently to join the others in the middle of it.  
Standing up and dusting off, he slowly began tracking the forest path.  
  
a/n: What did you think??? Email me at Camille412@aol.com or leave it in a review...or both. 


	4. Of Horrors and Quests

Chapter 4;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...I wish I did. I am not making any money off of this, don't sue me!!!  
a/n: sorry this wasn't up earlier, my comp was spazzing/being stupid. Its the last day of school here! If ne body read this from my school (C.H!!!!) I luv u all!!!!!!!   
  
2nd a/n: oooh, this chapter is long! It has a lot of things in it, so pay attention! j/k u don't have to.... Well I hope u all enjoy it! ^_^   
*huggles to reveiwers* *glaring at all others...j/k*  
  
Laurefinwen lightly stepped through the forest with the hint of a smile on her lips. Most all of the pain of that-that-elf (!) had subsided.  
'Fea is so great, so altruistic. He has always been there to comfort me when I am down.' Laurefinwen thought, flattering her face with a smile.  
She then realized that she had carried herself to her house, unknowingly. Bracing herself for the argument that would most likely follow upon her entering, as she had snuck out to find Gaerelen, she was still grounded. She turned the door handle and pushed her way in.  
"Laurefinwen?! Is that you?!" came grandmama's frightened call from the other room.  
"Yes, I am home." Laurefinwen said exasperatedly, thinking she was worried about her. Grandmama suddenly burst from Earel's room and rushed up to Laurefinwen, saying,  
"Oh, thank goodness you are home!"  
"I-I am sorry, I-was-uhh...." Laurefinwen stammered.  
"It's all right, dear, it doesn't matter!" grandmama said, pulling Laurefinwen along by her hand.  
"What is it?" Laurefinwen asked, jerking her hand back.  
"Come! It's your mother! Quickly!" she replied, dashing back.  
"Mom? Mom!" Laurefinwen said in pursuit of grandmama.  
Laurefinwen entered the room, Earel was lying in her bed, her left shoulder bandages, already soiled with blood. Laurefinwen gasped and rushed to her aid.  
"Laurefinwen...you're home." Earel said weakly.  
"What happened?" Laurefinwen asked, slumping into a chair, shocked. Grandmama then began telling the story of what happened, Earel was feeling dizzy and was stumbling about. Suddenly, without warning, she began clutching her arm and crying out in pain. For a minute she lay twitching on the floor. Again, out of nowhere, her old wound split open and blood began gushing out. They had managed to slow the bleeding, abut not stop it entirely. They bandaged it and put her in bed. That is where they all were now, they had sent for the healer, the same one that had treated her 69 years ago.  
(a/n: That was for u guys, Lily and Chelsea!)  
Presently, all was silent, save the gentle moaning from Earel and my tears hitting the floor.  
The healer walked in without knocking, sensing the urgency of this matter. He ran to where Earel lay, limply.  
"What happened here?" he asked in confusion and slight horror.  
A combination of grandmama and I's answers came flooding out. He seemed to piece them together pretty thoroughly. He then asked if the bandage be removed so he could take a look ad possibly cleanse the wound. When unveiled, it was just as horrid as when she had gotten it, all those years ago. The healer sat for what seemed like an eternity, poking and prodding with his long fingers. When he turned back to us, his expression was grave. He softly spoke, in a low voice, saying,  
"This wound has dark magic bound to it that is not familiar to me." he paused for a moment, then continued, "It is beyond my skills to treat this kind of wound. I do not know what will happen if action is not taken soon."  
"What must I do?" Laurefinwen asked fearfully, wanting to do anything but sit here and watch he mother die.  
"You may want to consult 'the old one.'" he suggested. 'The old one' is the oldest elf in your community. Because of their great lineage, they were often the most learned and wisest of all the elves in their particular settlement. Not caring that it was midnight, Laurefinwen ran out into the night in search of the old one.  
She ran to the well-known hut on the edge of town. She frantically beat upon the door, but there was no answer. A strong voice called from above, saying  
"You may want to stop that, as I will never answer."  
Laurefinwen looked up in surprise only to see the elder (another name for 'the old one') sitting in the enormous tree overhanging her porch.  
"Oh please! Old one! Help me my mo-" Laurefinwen started, crying up to the elder.  
"It's all right, child, I will come." with that, she leaped down from her vantage and began walking toward the center of town.  
"We must hurry!" Laurefinwen said, dashing up in front of her.  
"It is all right, child, no evil will come." The old one said, slowing Laurefinwen to a walk.  
After a while, they made their way to the house and inside, to Earel's bedroom where she lie, whimpering. The healer was sitting, with a puzzled look on his face. He looked up, saw the old one and began,  
"I need your help! This evil is far beyond my skill lev-"  
The elder held up her hand and said,  
"I will read the story engraved upon this wound." She stepped and pushed her fingertips painfully to the wound, reading it.  
She saw all of the images of the Morgul-blade and the terrorists. She saw that it had been bothering her today and everything connected to it. When she remover her hands, Earel slumped back into the pillows immediately. Laurefinwen gasped and ran to her side, alarmed.  
"Calm down, child," the elder said soothingly. "searching the wound always leaves the patient extremely weary, she will wake in a few hours. Her injury, however is something to worry about, I have never seen anything this disturbing. I have found that the particular blade that issued this wound was forged by the dark hand of Sauron. Sometimes my mind wanders farther than I first sought out to see. It has told me that the chief of the Uruk-Hai of Mordor as taken over and began another rule of evil. he had desired power long before this and now that it was open, he took up his scattered un-unified people and rose to great power in their ranks. He has them rebuilding Barad Dur! He has begun running it anew, still brewing it with corrupted evil. After the war of the ring, not all of Sauron's most trusted orcs were captured. Those that remain assembled and they have taken the world of the Uruk's to higher than they ever have achieved before! Grishnakh is/was Sauron's most trusted advisor. Sauron gave him powers over all other orcs. He also gave him gifts, one was beauty, he decided to take upon the appearance of a strong, brave, powerful man of Gondor, all that gaze upon his face cannot tell that he was ever an orc, or is still an orc on the inside. He looked proud and venerable, far greater than the hideous orcs. Sauron also granted him his sword, forged by the hand of Sauron, filling it with his own power. The sword was a Morgul blade, it would disappear when anything pure touched its cruel, biting, ice cold tip of an unearthly metal, stronger than mithril, and darker than the ocean depths. This word was bequeathed to Grishnakh. His final gift was the gift of living forever, as the elves. Orcs were always jealous of us and our living ways, they were ever thirsting for longer life for themselves. When these were granted, Sauron still possessed the one ring, he, in reality, did have the power to do all of these things. Then was the battle of the last alliances when Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand, stripping him of all his power. He passed into nothingness, though he did not cease to exist. Sauron took the form of an evil eye of deep crimson, ever searching for the one ring. The ring deceived Isildur, and brought him to his death. It fell into the river and was picked up by Gollum, an evil creature who roved the waterways by night. He took it to the roots of the misty mountains, where it lay hidden for many years. It came by chance upon a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, who later bestowed it upon his young cousin, the renowned, Frodo Baggins who went all the way to Mordor and became the undoing of the great ring." said the elder, taking a long breath,  
"When the ring was undone, the sword of Sauron was not destroyed as well, Sauron had commanded it to live as long as Grishnakh did, and the blade was true to its forger.  
This very blade is the one that pierced your mother," she said, motioning weakly to Earel. "How it got from Mordor to her I do not know. Do you still have the hilt?" she asked, turning to Laurefinwen and grandmama.  
"Oh! Yes, I have it here!" said grandmama desperately, scurrying from the room, naturally, the elder and Laurefinwen followed. Grandmama dug the hit out of some unknown location and brought it to the old one, cautiously placing it in her hands. She brought it to her face and examined it closely. When she looked up, her expression was dark.  
"There are evil things engraved on this hilt." she said, glancing at Laurefinwen and grandmama. "This indeed is the blade of Sauron passed to Grishnakh. My inner eye did not deceive me. Unfortunately, I have not the skill to fix the damage done to Earel. This requires a root of old, long past forgotten. Lothelena, flower of the stars. It is named this because it is silvery in color and shines with the light of Elbereth. It will prove hard to get, because it blooms only at midnight on the fair holiday of Yestare. Without it, there is no hope. With it, there is little. It requires great strength in mind and will power to use it correctly. If used incorrectly, it can do great damage. it is found deep in the mountains of Ered Gorgorath in Mordor. It is in a small are protected by elven magic of old. The spell can only be broken by a true elf, no orcs have been able to lay their foul hands upon this sacred meadow. I cannot put this task upon you." she said, looking at Laurefinwen. "I still do not know if any one can measure up to this quest. Only you can look deep inside yourself and see yourself worthy and accept it. It is late I must cleanse Earel's wound and be on my way, take heed to my words." With that, the elder passed out of the chamber and into Earel's room. Soon after, she left the cottage. A feeling of great dread came noticeably upon the cottage. This was far worse then either grandmama or Laurefinwen had ever dreamed. They sat in silence, but neither was idle. Their minds were whirring with activity. The minutes flew by while they tried to come to a conclusion. Closing her eyes and sighing, Laurefinwen drew herself up and declared  
"I will go to Mordor." her eyes suddenly flashed with a hatred for all that the dark lord has ever done. Even now, when he is gone, his treachery lives on. Silently, she vowed to destroy the evil that had re-arisen. The chief of the Uruk-Hai still held the malice in his heart, the malice that Laurefinwen had sworn to annihilate. When grandmama heard this, she looked up with eyes wide with fear.   
"No! you cannot go! I will not lose a grand-daughter in this too! You mustn't, it would be too dangerous!" she looked at Laurefinwen in alarm and sternly told her. Laurefinwen's face fell, but inside, she knew what she had to do....  
  
a/n: what did you think? questions? comments? anything? 


	5. Many Departures

Chapter 5:  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...I wish I did. I am not making any money off this, don't sue me!!!  
a/n: Stupid ff.net finally let me login, so I can bring y'all this chapter. Sorry it took so long *sweat droplet* but I can't really help that. well, huggles to all you guys, I love u so much!!  
Elusive Cat, I have no idea what you are talking about in your review, please clarify, I would like to know your idea. Thank you! On with the story!  
  
'Laure. She let me call her Laure.' this was the last thought that went through Feathalion's mind before he slumped back against a tree and fell asleep. Nobody was there to worry if he was home on time. He didn't even have a home. He was alone...yet he was happy-for the time being. As he slumbered, a look of peace was on his fair elven face and a smile was upon his lips. In the early morning, he was arisen by the twittering of birds. His eyes fluttered into focus and he sat up. In a pleasant mood, he got up and went for a wash in the river. When he had finished, it was mid-morning, and the sun was ablaze low on the horizon. Yesterday had been a bit confusing, Feathalion had completely forgotten to ask Laurefinwen about the swords-practice. Having some free time, Feathalion decided to seek her out after lunch, when she would be awake and focused. Little did he know that she had been gone for hours already.  
  
Laurefinwen lie in anticipation, waiting 'till everyone in her house had gone to sleep. She silently crept out of bed, gathered two dresses, a length of rope, her two elven knives (a gift from Feathalion and Gaerelen, early on) and shoved then hastily into her pack. She shouldered this, along with her bow, and quiver of deadly arrows. She quickly scrawled a note to Aldaloth and Earel saying,  
Grandmama and/or Mother,  
I have gone to Mordor to get the herb.  
Do not come after me, I will be far away by the time you read this  
In the case that do not return, tell Gaerelen that I would have forgiven him after he had taken the time for the wounds to heal, and tell Feathalion, Thank You.  
I need to fulfill my destiny and my duty to you, mother.  
With all my love,  
Laurefinwen  
  
After this, she stepped out sadly and headed towards the elder. The old one was awake and watching Laurefinwen. When she approached, the elder stepped out of the shadows, saying,  
"I thought that I would find you here."  
Not surprised, Laurefinwen looked up.  
"I will go to Mordor. What must I do?"  
"Ahh, child, come with me, I will prepare you, but hurry, time is upon us!"   
She led Laurefinwen into her cottage. She prepared a pack for Laurefinwen, in addition to the items in her small bag, she added to it countless wafers of Lembas, or waybread, and other things need on the journey. She fastened Laurefinwen with hood and cloak, and bid her leave as soon as possible. Her last words to Laurefinwen were,  
"Fly, Fly now, for your mother's sake and yourself! You must hurry, for it blooms only on the fair holiday of Yestare! Let us hope that your courage is not in vain, fly!" she cried, waving Laurefinwen off.  
With that, Laurefinwen slowly stole away from Belegsir.  
Late morning, Feathalion visited Laurefinwen's house in hopes of finding her available for the afternoon. He approached and rapped upon the door. Aldaloth tearily answered.  
"Is Laurefinwen around?" he asked, unsurely to the weeping woman. At this, she burst into tears but beckoned him inside. Once she had gotten a hold of herself, she spoke to him, asking,  
"Are you Gaerelen?"  
"No," said Feathalion, arching one dark eyebrow  
"Feathalion?"  
He nodded a little confusedly. Aldaloth then bustled into another room and came back clutching a small piece or paper in her hand. She handed it to Feathalion and he read the note that Laurefinwen had written early this morning. He looked up, confused and shocked.  
"Why is she going to Mordor, what is this herb?" Feathalion asked severely.  
Aldaloth explained the story, which, understandably, took a while. By the end, Feathalion's eyes were wide with fear and his brow furrowed in worry.  
'She said to say "Thank You" to me...why?' Feathalion thought questioningly. 'Whatever the matter, I cannot let her go alone. I will follow. She does not want me to come, so I will follow in secret. I am her friend, it is what should be done....'  
"Thank you, lady." Feathalion voiced, taking Aldaloth's hand in his and brushing against it with his lips. He then left remorsefully.  
'I will leave in the dead of night when no one is sure to see me.' Feathalion thought uncomfortably, walking toward the trees.  
Laurefinwen's quest wasn't all that he didn't know, he was unaware that Gaerelen had also gotten word of Laurefinwen's flight and proposed to follow along to protect her. He had left very early morning, when the sun had not the chance to peek her shining face over the horizon.  
It was of no matter to Feathalion, as he was not aware of him. Silently, Feathalion began his preparation.  
  
a/n: ...and? Questions? Comments? Queries? thanx for reading! :-) 


	6. Laurefinwen's flight in the night

Chapter 6:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...I wish I did. I am not making any money off this, so don't sue me!!!!  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: My story (yes, this one) is VERY messed up, and reading it more closely, I have realized these mistakes. I am working to try to fix them and when I do, I will probably post a more accurate version of what this was supposed to be. It will probably change part of the plot, but never fear, we will still have Feathalion and Gaerelen. In the mean time, I will post the messed up version of my story, hope you all don't mind.  
  
a/n: well, here it is, chapter 6, after much toil and hard work (yeah...right) I have this typed and ready for you, so you better appreciate it!!!  
  
Gaerelen lay awake staring out of his window. Coincidentally, his house is on the outskirts of town, the only way out or in. Dropping of to sleep, half-way there, he suddenly bolted upright. He saw something outside...a person. He climbed out of bed and threw open the window. Upon hearing this, the figure turned quickly, revealing it's identity.  
"Laurefinwen!?" Gaerelen gasped, seeing her shapely face.  
Laurefinwen glared and looked terrified, and ran off into the forest, her cloak billowing out behind her.  
He did not follow her, not at that moment anyway.  
'She does not want to talk to me.' Gaerelen thought sadly. 'Over this last week, my unrequited love has become a lust. She is ever haunting my mind. I do not even find relief in sleep.'  
He shivered. The cool wind was icy upon his bare chest. He shut the widow and resolved that he would have to follow her. In then minutes (or less) he was ready. He crept out of his window and went to the stables to get his hardy journeying pony. She was a bright white, as beautiful as the moon on a clear night. He lept upon Gil-roch, his star horse. They trotted off into the twilight, Gil-roch's scream piercing the night. Gaerelen was able to track Laurefinwen fairly well and he, being on pony, caught up quickly. Both Gaerelen and his pony were tired , he decided that he would rest for a day, to give Gil-roch a real challenge, Laurefinwen would have a head start. He lay in a grove with a brook babbling nearby. The dawn was upon them and Gaerelen had grown weary. he quickly drifted into a quieted slumber.  
Laurefinwen had been going for hours, the terrain was rough and the going was slow, yet, she was already deeply into the Emen-uial, the twilight mountains that surrounded the small village of Belegsir. The tallest peaks loomed ominously ahead of Laurefinwen. It was dawn, she was terribly hungry and tired. None the less, she never did regret going, ever. She collapsed, casting herself upon the cold ground, and let the wave of exhaustion sweep over her and lull her into a restless sleep.  
  
a/n: Hello! (nvm everybody....)  
  
The next day was rather restful for all. After leaving in the dead of night, most of the day was slept away. Laurefinwen awoke by the shimmering light of the setting sun. Laurefinwen roused herself from sleep and began to prepare for her night-long trek through mountain terrain. Stretching and groaning (very un elf-like) Laurefinwen went for a wash, even on a journey, an elf had no excuse to be filthy all the time. When time arose, she came back. After a frugal supper consisting of a wafer of lembas and a few mouthfuls of water, Laurefinwen set out.  
  
Gaerelen's day was restful in his confidence. He stayed in the same area for the span of the entire day, relaxing and thinking. He began to doubt himself. Most often he thought of Laurefinwen, his lust ever-growing in his mind, casting its corrupt shadow into the depths of his thoughts. In the darkness, a seed of evil was sown.  
a/n: So I stole ^this^ line from the Silmarillion, which also is not mine. *starts singing Everybody's got a seed to sow!* *also is doing retarded choreography*  
  
Feathalion's day was less than restful. He knew that he to catch up if he ever hoped to see Laurefinwen again. Not caring for sleep, he trudged on and up into the Emen-uial. He rested and ate little, but finally, at about mid-day, when he could go no further, he lept up and slept where he would be able to keep a lookout and not be disturbed, in a tree. Squinting up through the leaves of the forest, he soon nodded into uneasy sleep. After resting than five hours, Feathalion was again ambling along the unmarked path.  
  
Laurefinwen was going slowly, she had long to reach Ered Lithui, and the plateau of Gorgorath.  
  
Feathalion drew nearer and as night fell, met up with Gaerelen. He caught up to him. Under the protection of the stars of Elbereth, Feathalion approached. Odd as it may have seemed to him , he came across a gleaming white pony and its rider deep in thought and gazing to the horizon.  
With a start, he realized that his mysterious traveler was none other than Gaerelen. Suddenly, the pony sprang into action as Gaerelen urged it on, saying "Noro lim, noro lim!" The beast bolted forth in anticipation.  
Feathalion had to run to keep him in sight and keep the trail unspoiled. His muscles rippled fluidly under his skin as he ran. With feet as swift as a deer, Feathalion was usually able to keep within seeing distance of Gaerelen, but that was no great accomplishment, as the eyes of elves could see for many miles.   
  
Gaerelen was unaware of his pursuer. He rode the mountain. The plateau had ended and the going was rougher and uneasy. Yet he felt exhilarated, he had the thrill of the hunt in his head and adrenaline was raging through his veins, as if Laurefinwen was an animal, a prize to be won. Gaerelen was of a long line of prize hunters with aim so deadly that they can kill a rabbit from half-a-mile off, and eyes so keen that they can see far beyond the distance. He could track a falcon on a cloudy day. He, of course could see where Laurefinwen had been, she hadn't cared to be graceful while plodding through uncivilized mountain terrain.  
As dawn came upon them, Gaerelen and Gil-roch lay off for some shut-eye.  
a/n: ...and? anything? 


	7. Author's Note

Okay, this is just an Author's Note for now, but I will get chapter 7 up as soon as I er-- find it. You see, I typed it, and then I didn't save it, and I didn't write it down, but I am trying to find it, but if I cant, I'll re write it, but I apologize in advance if that happens, because I don't think that it will be as good if that is the case.  
  
At any rate, I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time, I have been gone, and then, my computer wasn't working, and then, I couldn't find the chapter. I will have it up as soon as possible, so, please, bear with me.  
  
I had mentioned that there were issues with my story. I have decided, though I have thought of something that may fix it, that I will just use it with all the mistakes, so nobody correct me when I say Glorfindel is dead, because I know he was reborn, but that was my largest mistake. Again, thank you for your patience.  
  
Lastly, I have two questions regarding stories.  
One, would you like to read a depressing one I have written? It's not close to being finished, and it has darker themes, but I wanted to know if you're interested.  
Two, I was wondering if you would like to read my slash story. Again, this is still in writing, but I was only wondering.  
Please answer my questions, if at all possible.   
Well, I want you to know that I truly appreciate reviews, and I love every single one of you, you know I do. I cannot have words to thank you, but thank you anyways.  
Bless you all!  
*~*Elbereth*~*  
^_^; 


	8. Watched

Chapter 7:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...I wish I did. I am not making any money off of this, don't sue me!!!  
  
a/n: I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry this took so long!!! Just to make up for it, I'ma post the next chapter too!! A thousand apologies!!!! *sweat droplet*  
oh! and, I couldn't find the first (and far better, or at least I think so) version of this, so I had to write it anew. again, so sorry!  
Oh! and much thanks to Kelly (you know who you are) for this idea, never could have done it without you, thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Many days after the departing of Laurefinwen, Aldaloth still worried.  
Earel was still in pain. If Laurefinwen even got the herb in time, there is no idea of how long Earel could hold out.   
  
'I believe in her!' Aldaloth told herself strongly. Turning her attention to Earel, she began to weep in desperation.  
  
Laurefinwen awoke with a crick in her neck and aching. In her exhaustion, she had made a poor camp on rocky territory. Rubbing her neck, she yawned and splashed water on her face. She already started the day grumpy.  
As the afternoon wore on, Laurefinwen's pains became steadily worse, as did her attitude. She was now loudly grumbling/talking to herself. Also, her pace slackened and she grew to have slow, sluggish movements and often glanced behind her. She had and eerie feeling she was being watched.  
She WAS being watched. Though Gaerelen slept deeply, it was for scare two hours. He had ridden hard in the morning hours. He was observing her from afar, still, his mind festering with less than elf-like affections he felt.  
He often thought he was odd, different from the rest.  
  
"It's just what you discover as you age. You collect knowledge and experience; become wise. You will find your meaning in life. You will find your path, Gaerelen."  
'That's what mum used to say,' Gaerelen thought. 'If only she could read my thoughts now!' he cursed bitterly.   
  
He stayed in shadow, his cloak blending him into the scenery, and silently stalked along, some ways behind.  
  
...But that was not all who watched.  
A pair of yellow-green eyes peered out at her from the depths of the dense foliage.   
A creature watched her every move.  
It had become wary and cautious in its tracking, Laurefinwen always glancing behind made its work long and tedious.  
It had kept out of sight and was waiting for the path to guide her to a meadow where work would be much easier. Where he could kill her quickly and easily.  
The path veered off to the right, Laurefinwen followed it, hardly taking any notice.  
The creature was clever, it knew these paths well.  
Laurefinwen came to a clearing. An odd feeling of dread hung upon the air. It made Laurefinwen uneasy.  
  
The creature hunched down, backed up slightly, ready to spring. Tightly coiled muscles released and the creature sprang out into the clearing, landing in from of her. Laurefinwen jumped back and drew one of her knives.  
The creature was some sort of big cat, light brown in colour with short fur. Its paws were massive, with thick, ripping claws.  
It growled a horribly sickening howl and licked its chops. It had sharp needle teeth.  
  
It sauntered in towards Laurefinwen. She was ready. He walked close and she lashed out with her knife. It sliced him cleanly across the nose.  
It wasn't expecting that, It yowled in pain and jumped back in surprise.  
  
Now it was angry. After a moment of recovery, he was back and angrier than ever. The pain in his nose just intensified it.  
He stepped closer again, Laurefinwen raised her knife. With one swipe of his mighty paw, he knocked it to the ground.  
It still advanced.  
Laurefinwen stepped uneasily backwards until she felt something press against her back. The surface was cool and hard, she turned to look. A boulder... trapped.  
The cat was two feet away. Laurefinwen pressed herself against the large rock. She could smell the big cats breath. It smelled of rancid meat.  
Without weapon, she crouched down.  
  
"Mother, I have failed you!" she whispered, closing her eyes, awaiting the impact, awaiting death.  
  
Again, the cat backed up a bit, coiled his muscles, the strong tendons bulging in its thighs, and released. It sprang up and straight at Laurefinwen, claws outstretched, a horrible evil look soiling its face, blood gushing from its nose.   
  
Gaerelen approached the clearing through the trees. He saw some sort of cat-like creature, only huge! It seemed to be stalking something... 'Laurefinwen!!' Gaerelen thought, seeing the creatures prey. 'I've got to help her!' He drew his bow, pulled back and released with deadly accuracy.  
  
As Laurefinwen's eyes were closed, she heard a familiar twang and a heavy 'thud.'  
After seconds turned in to tens of seconds, Laurefinwen squinted, peering through her lashes to see what happened.  
  
To her surprise, the large feline lay dead on the ground. Pierced in the heart from the back. Its claws still outstretched and eyes open and glaring.  
She plucked the arrow from the wound and surveyed the shaft. It looked familiar. Curious.  
Her eyes darted around the clearing and she heard the quick crunch of leaves and was absolutely sure that she saw the hem of a cloak swift by from a spot beneath the trees.  
  
Gaerelen stood, admiring his marksmanship, the pride hunters' skill and exceptionally good eyesight.  
He watched as Laurefinwen studied the arrow.   
'She may have guessed! No!' thought Gaerelen, cursing himself. It wasn't the first time. He saw her, she was coming his way, he had only a moment to react.  
He jumped up and snagged the branch of a tree. He had just gotten out of sight as Laurefinwen stepped into the wood.  
  
"Hello?" she called in the common tongue. "Is anyone there? Hello??" he stepped a few feet further in and called again. Gods she was beautiful.  
After about ten minutes of poking about, she shrugged softly and walked out.  
  
Gaerelen breathed a sigh of relief. All that time, he prayed that she wouldn't look up. Hoping that she would. All that time, he clung to the branch directly above her.  
He dropped soundlessly to the ground.  
He watched her while she made camp, ate, and finally, cast herself upon her blankets and slept.  
He watched her long into the night, watching her sleep.  
Watching her breathe.  
Her breast rose and fell steadily. Gods, she was beautiful. It wasn't the first time he had thought that, nor would it be the last.  
It took all of himself just to sit there watching, to not walk out to her... Just to see her. Gods, he wanted her... He blushed a bit wickedly at the thought running through his head.   
Gaerelen lay on his stomach with his chin on his folded arms.  
Watching.  
Watching....  
  
  
  
Review? Please, tell me what you think, even if you hate it.  
luvs,  
*~*Elbereth*~* 


	9. Victory

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...I wish I did. I am not making any money off of this, don't sue me!!!  
  
a/n: well, this is the eighth chapter, I said I'd post it, and damnit, I did! Lol, well, uhh, tell me what you think, I luv you guys!   
aha, and if you like the Strokes, or are just looking for some quality hilarity at its best, read my friend's ficcie, its called "They Ain't Too Smart" by "YourHeadsNotRight"  
well, thankies, all!!  
  
Tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth, Laurefinwen set her jaw and stumbled through the rocky hillside, damaging her feet with cuts and bruises. She didn't care, she was numb to pain. Suddenly, the hills gave way to reveal the ends of the mountains. Laurefinwen nearly wept in joy. She looked behind her, the tall cruel peaks of the Emen-uial she had braved. They lay is a faint mist, casting eerie shadows across the land in the dying light. Birds circled above. Relief swept over her, but it quickly faded when she looked back the other direction. All that faced her was plains. Miles and miles of open field rolled around her. That was it until she reached Mirkwood. Still, she felt that her way would be easier. She bounded down the last of the slopes giddily, re-energized and grinning ear to ear. She skipped down the rocky mounds and jumped off the last rock and rolled through the grass, thoroughly relishing her small victory.  
The long stalks tickled her nose as she rolled around. She winced at the thought of going on until dawn, but she none-the-less, got up and sought out her path. Laurefinwen lingered at her place, not wanting to leave. She finally resolved that she would have to go sometime, but she would stay to rest for a moment and eat another small meal.  
As she ate, she dug through her pack...she noticed something she hadn't before. There was a small pocket on the inside, hardly visible.  
Inquisitively, she poked her hand into it and extracted a collection of papers and... an envelope. The envelope had something in it. Laurefinwen cautiously opened the seal and peered inside. A pendant of a clear, crystal-like material hung delicately on a thin golden chain. The was an inscription in the envelope as well. It read:  
'Laurefinwen,  
I hope this reaches you where you are safe. This pendant is very important to me, and to you. In your youth, you always loved coming over to my house. You were such an inquisitive child. You loved to look and touch. Your favorite thing of mine was my necklace. You would always ask to see it. You always wondered what it was and why I always kept it close to my heart., and I would always tell you "I'll tell you when you're older." Now you are older and it is time that you found out. I did not tell you this when you were little because I did not want to burden you. This is a pendant keeping the star of Sil-elen. It shines purely with a silvery-white light, hence its name. It is the brightest star shining over Belegsir and it will bring you power when all is spent.'  
  
Laurefinwen paused and looked at the necklace in her palm in amazement. It suddenly beamed brightly, illuminating the air around her with sparkling diamonds. Eyes wide with wonder, Laurefinwen turned her attention back to the letter....  
  
'This very necklace belonged to your father, the elf-lord, Glorfindel. He gave it to me on the pass of Cirith Thoronath, and said to me,   
"Give this to Laurefinwen when she grows, she will most defiantly look a comely daughter of an elf lord when she does." His eyes swam with unspilled tears as he bade me his last words. He said,  
"I love you all and will miss you terribly. May we meet again in the golden halls of Mandos!"  
Earel, Aldaloth and I were both of the party that fled from Gondolin with Glorfindel as its leader. There he gave this to you, through me and spoke his last words before perishing valiantly, taking the balrog down with him, to save us all.'  
  
Again, Laurefinwen paused, tears in her eyes from thinking of the death of her father. Though she did not know him, she felt a strange connection to him, somehow strengthened by this token. She clutched the star to her breast and, inspired, cried aloud words of old,  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-charad palan-diriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
Drawing a breath, Laurefinwen turned her eyes downward to read the last few sentences.  
  
'May it be strength, light, and hope where there is none. Use it wisely and remember Glorfindel.  
-Wenelena  
(Yes, I have a name, I was not always "The elder," In my youth, I was called, Wenelena, maiden of the stars.)'  
  
Laurefinwen clasped the pendant on her neck and there it hung, illuminating the night around her, and at that moment, it seemed that she was no longer Laurefinwen, she had become Laurefinwen, the daughter of elf-lord, Glorfindel, with shining eyes and golden hair, an earth-bound angel.  
Looking regal, Laurefinwen stood up and was making her way slowly to her pack when she tripped over a rock and fell, dirt stinging her palms as she caught herself.  
"So much for my grace!" Laurefinwen grumbled, shouldering her pack. She gently trod the grass. heading Southwest.  
  
After a while of walking, Laurefinwen came to a river to long to go around, and too deep to wade and it was dark out, Laurefinwen was half-blinded, even with her keen elf eyes.  
Kneeling down, she dipped her hand into the swift water. The icy-cool jet washed over her hands, removing marks showing days of toil. The water melting off the snow capped peaks of the Emen-uial had formed this. Filling her flask, Laurefinwen drank deeply.  
Wiping her mouth on her arm, Laurefinwen resolved not to attempt the river by night. Feeling glad for an excuse to rest, she wrapped herself in blankets and her cloak and curled up to sleep until there was enough light to see.  
When dawn arose over the plain, Laurefinwen jerked awake. She shook off her blankets groggily. She had a plan in her mind of what to do. Splashing water on her face, Laurefinwen got her rope out of her pack and started sizing it and the river up.  
Laurefinwen tied one end of the rope to a heavy rock and fashioned a sort of catapult from a young springy sapling off the hillside. Cutting it loose, the rock was flung to the other side of the river. Laurefinwen snatched ue fact that her plan succeeded, Laurefinwen pulled the other end of the rope from the icy waters. After stowing it away, Laurefinwen stepped lightly through the long stalks, careful not to crush them beneath her feet.  
  
a/n: I didn't really have a nice place to end it, so I just cut it off here, it was getting too long, so mwahahaha, aren't I evil? terribly sorry, next chapter will be up in two days. Luv u all! review? please? the button is just down there... doesn't it look pretty?  
....   
oh, and btw, next chapter includes Feathalion shirtless! ^^ 


	10. The River

Chapter 10:  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR...I wish I did.... I am not making any money off this, don't sue me!!!  
  
a/n: This chapter is entirely of Feathalion and Gaerelen... hehehe, it also has the.. "river scene"... hehehhe :-) mwahahaha, read on.  
reviewers, I love you!!! I really do appreciate it, :')  
::huggles::  
Reviewers, getting crushed in the author's hug: Oh, god....  
  
Meanwhile, Feathalion and Gaerelen were just getting out of the Emen-uial. Gil-roch was tired from being repeatedly spurred to keep going by his ungrateful rider. His flanks were bleeding , and his chest was heaving, breathing laboriously. Feeling none of the relief Laurefinwen had, Gaerelen pressed on. The sun had set and the night was upon the land when Gaerelen reached the river that Laurefinwen had to pass earlier and saw the evidence of her being there. Smirking, he jumped off Gil-roch and wrapped himself in his cloak and went to sleep. Gil-roch lay down for some much-needed rest, he nearly passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Feathalion had been lurking in the trees tracking Gaerelen and Laurefinwen. As the dusk approached, Feathalion had a wonderful view of the mountain endings. Beaming, he leapt into one of the last trees in the countryside and drifted off into a wistful sleep.  
  
Gaerelen awoke during the day and faced the predicament of getting across. He resolved to ride across. Calling Gil-roch, he got onto the pony's back and kicked him in the sides, hard, to get him into the water. It was too deep for him to stand. The pony struggled against the swirling waters. He could have swam it if he didn't have the weight of the rider on him. He ought to keep his head above water, and, almost reaching the other bank, Gaerelen kicked him to go further. He surged ahead in pain, knocking knees on the far bank. Gaerelen leapt off and looked into the distance. Gil-roch stumbled onto the shore gasping for breath. he lay on the ground, bleeding, exhausted, and braying shrilly. Gaerelen took little notice of his animal. After noticing that Gil-roch was in no condition to ride, and decided that he could not wait so he walked off, leaving Gil-roch to help himself. He started into the prarie grass, silently cursing himself for holding back a day.  
  
Feathalion awoke at dawn and sprang into action. Snatching up his pack, he eased into a light jog. He had just warmed up and was slightly breathless when, before long, he reached the river. Feathalion knew he did not have any tools that would be helpful in crossing the river. He gathered all of his things into his pack, and stripping (a/n: don't we all love that word? well I know I do :-)) off his shirt, (he stowed that in his pack as well) he threw his belongings across the flowing waters to the other bank of the river, and without hesitation, dove into the swiftly moving water.  
After a furious battle with the swirling river, Feathalion climbed the bank, victorious. Calmly wringing out his wet hair, he stood up, the water slid off his muscular body.  
(a/n: *drools*)  
He sat out in the sun to dry his glistening upper body. Then he noticed Gil-roch laying by the bank, who feebly whinnied at his approach.  
Feathalion gasped and recognized him as Gaerelen's once-splendid little pony. His flanks were bleeding and his silver coat and tail stained with mud. Distressed, he came to the poor beast on the ground. Taking pity on such a sweet tempered creature, Feathalion took the time to cleanse Gil-roch's wounds and massage his tender sides. He fed him some lembas, even though they were not made for pony's, Gil-roch was re-energized. Feathalion coaxed him off the ground and got him walking properly again. Slowly, Gil-roch began to trust elves again, with the guidance of Feathalion's gentle hand. This process took until the day was done and this put Feathalion behind Gaerelen a little more than a day, but he was glad to save this animal from certain destruction otherwise. As the sun's dying rays faintly lit the sky, Feathalion lay down for some well-deserved rest.  
Arising in the morning, Feathalion bathed Gil-roch's wounds with some heated water. Feathalion hated to leave such a splendid little animal behind, so he fashioned a light bridle (not that he needed to use it) for Gil-roch so that he could lead him through the plains until they reached the town of Dale. Gil-roch willingly followed Feathalion. Moving carefully, the pair was still able to travel swiftly.  
  
  
Please review, It means so much to me... I'm basically writing this fic for Sternenlicht and Anodien now.. oh well, thankies!!  
did y'all enjoy half naked Fea? I know I did, ^_^   
:-P  
sorry if next chapter isn't up for a while, I don't have much time now that school's started -_-;; 


End file.
